


Two Weeks

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi!! <3 Lovely writer, so here is my request (i would understand if you don’t do it <3 you have amazing work and stuff to do, Crowley dates the reader and one day the reader is with the guys (The reader is a hunter) and the reader starts fighting with Crowley [insert any reason here] so they make a bet: 2 Weeks without sex, and in those days, the reader starts tempting Crowley with things, [Like doing yoga in front of him,etc] Thanks if you read this!! love you a lot <3 <3 <3 Ending in very rough smut.





	Two Weeks

Warnings: Language, smut, light bondage, biting, hair pulling

Fic:

“Please don’t do this,” Crowley whispers as he pulls you away from the table where you and the Winchesters are planning your latest hunt.

“It’s just another hunt,” you say, “Nothing to be worried about.” You place your hand on his cheek and give him a reassuring smile.

“But I am worried,” Crowley says, “You know how I feel about you going off on hunts with the Winchesters without me. Not to mention that this time they’re using you as bait.”

“It’s fine,” you assure, “I’ve thought it through. Hell, being the bait was my idea.”

“Well, I think it’s a bad idea and I don’t want you going,” Crowley says louder than before. He grabs your hand and holds on just a little too tightly.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m a hunter, a good one, and I can handle myself,” you say, pulling your hand from his, “Even if my ideas are bad.” The volume of your voice is rising too.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that. I know you can handle yourself, but I’m getting a bad feeling about this hunt,” Crowley says, “Don’t go.”

“Can we not do this in front of the Winchesters?” you question angrily.

“Tell me you won’t go,” Crowley demands.

“No, I won’t!” you shout at him, “I promised Sam and Dean that I’d help with this hunt and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. If you don’t trust me to be able to handle myself, then that’s your problem, not mine. Go home Crowley.”

“But, Y/N -” Crowley says, the fight gone from his voice.

“I said go home,” you yell, “I’ll see you when this hunt is over.” Crowley hesitates before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

“You alright?” Dean asks as you walk back to the table in order to continue your planning.

“Fine,” you grumble.

“He’s just concerned,” Sam says. The fact that he’s trying to defend your boyfriend only irritates you.

“He doesn’t need to be,” you say, “Now can we just get this over with?”

***

When you get to your motel room and settle in for the night, you expect to be able to get some rest, but Crowley has other ideas. He appears behind you, sitting on the edge of your bed, just as you snuggle up under the sheets. “What do you want?” you grumble, keeping your back turned to him.

“To apologize, Love,” Crowley says.

“Yeah?” you ask.

“Yes,” He replies, reaching out to place a hand on your shoulder, “I’m sorry I said your idea was bad and I’m sorry I demanded that you not go on the hunt. I know you’re a capable hunter and I trust that you can protect yourself. I know better than to underestimate you.” You lie in silence for a moment before responding.

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry too,” you say, finally turning to face him, “I know what I do is dangerous and it makes you worry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“I forgive you too,” Crowley says. You move to sit up on the bed and wrap your arms around him. “I love you,” Crowley says, resting his forehead against yours.

“Love you too,” you reply before pressing your lips to his. Crowley’s hands splay across your lower back, pulling you closer. His hands fist into your clothes and tug. You groan as you break the kiss. “Let’s make a bet,” you suggest, “If this hunt goes wrong, then I’ll listen when you tell me not to go on a hunt.”

“And if the hunt goes well?” Crowley asks.

“Hmm,” you ponder, “How about no sex for two weeks?”

“Excuse me?” Crowley questions.

“What? Are you afraid this hunt won’t go the way you think?” you tease.

“You know I don’t want to be right,” Crowley says.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before,” you continue to tease, “So, do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” Crowley concedes, “But you had better come back to me in one piece. Do you understand me?”

“Understood,” you confirm, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Stay safe,” Crowley says, his thumb tracing your cheekbone, “You had better make sure I lose this bet.” With that, he snaps his fingers and disappears.

***

“Honey, I’m home!” you announce as you enter the throne room and strut toward the front of the room.

“Everyone out!” Crowley shouts, clearly over whatever topic he’d been discussing with his minions. The demons follow instructions quickly, knowing there would be Hell to pay if they didn’t. The door slams behind you as you lean over Crowley’s throne, placing a hand on either arm of the chair.

“Unfortunately for you, the hunt went exactly as planned,” you tell him, “And not a single scratch.” That wasn’t exactly true. You may have asked Cas to heal a few cuts and bruises, but Crowley didn’t need to know that.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Crowley says. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap. He starts placing kisses across your face and down your neck.

“Now, now,” you chastise, pushing him away just slightly, “I can only let things go so far. You haven’t forgotten about our deal, have you?” Crowley groans, his head tipping back against the back of his throne. “Two weeks,” you tell him, moving to stand from his lap. You smirk as you leave the throne room, making sure to sway your hips just so.

***

You spend the next two weeks torturing Crowley in every way possible. His eyes rake over you when you bend down to pick up something you’d ‘accidentally’ dropped. He’d watch as you lean over his desk, exposing your cleavage in just the right way. You can feel his eyes on you every time you practice yoga, his gaze tracing over every line of your body. He’d perk up each night when you came to bed wearing a set of sexy lingerie, only to groan in disappointment when you reminded him that things could only go so far.

To be honest, as fun as torturing Crowley was, two weeks of abstinence was torture for you as well. You missed having his lips on you, his hands exploring your body. When the last day of your bet came around, you could hardly wait for it to come to an end.

Crowley is working late, dealing with some problem or another. You wander the halls of the mansion until you find him sitting behind his desk, scrawl in away on a gigantically long scroll. Standing in the doorway, you lean against the doorframe and cross your arms as you watch him work.

“Come to tease me some more?” Crowley asks. He doesn’t look up as he speaks; he doesn’t even stop writing.

“No,” you answer, “I came to tell you that it’s been two weeks.” This gets Crowley’s attention.

“What are you saying, Love?” Crowley questions. He places his pen down and sits back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“The bet is over,” you tell him as nonchalantly as you can.

“I never thought these words would leave my lips, but thank God,” Crowley says, “I don’t know how much longer I could’ve stood this.”

You push yourself away from the doorframe and walk toward Crowley. He watches as you walk around his desk, trailing your fingers along the table top. You can tell from the way he squirms in his chair that his mind is racing with thoughts of all of the things he wants to do to you. “Well lucky for you,” you begin, “You don’t have to find out.”

As soon as you’re within arm’s reach of Crowley, he pulls you into his lap, his lips crashing against yours. His fingers twist into your hair and he kisses you like a man starved. You shift, moving to straddle Crowley’s lap. Crowley groans as you reach down, palming him through his trousers. He’s already hard, begging for release. You loosen his tie and pull it from his neck. Before you get the chance to toss the material to the floor, Crowley grabs your wrists. He takes the tie and wraps it around your wrists, tying them together in front of you.

“Kinky,” you accuse with a grin.

“It’s only been two weeks, Love,” Crowley reminds you, “Surely you haven’t forgotten what I’m like in bed.” You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and moan at the thought, your eyes fluttering shut. Before you get the chance to open them, Crowley lifts you up and places you on the edge of his desk.

His hands grasp the front of your shirt and pull, tearing the shirt open, buttons clattering across the floor. You drape your arms over Crowley’s shoulders, your hands fist into his hair and make a mess of it. His lips capture yours in a rough kiss that he quickly takes control of. Crowley leans forward, pushing you back against the desk. One of his forearms rests against the desk beside your head. His other hand reaches for your thigh, drawing your leg high around his waist.

“Fuck,” you gasp as his hips rut against you, his arousal pressed against your core. Crowley chuckles into the kiss. His hand moves up from your thigh, sliding slowly up your body. You moan as he takes hold of your breast, squeezing the flesh through the material of your bra. “Crowley,” you moan as he breaks the kiss. He presses rough kisses down the column of your neck and along your collarbone, his teeth nipping at your skin. Crowley is sure to leave marks. Your back arches as his lips meet the skin just above the top of your bra. He nips and sucks at the skin, leaving a mark behind. “Crowley, please,” you moan, writhing on the desk beneath you.

“Mmm, how I’ve missed the sound of that,” Crowley teases. He was drawing this out, trying to make you pay for punishing him the way you did. Crowley snaps his fingers and your bra disappears. He sucks your nipple between his lips, the bud hardening as he swirls his tongue around it.

Crowley’s hand releases your breast and slides down to the waistband of your jeans. With nimble fingers, he pops the button open and pulls down the zipper before slipping his hand between your jeans and panties. Your hips buck as he teases his fingers along your cloth covered slit. His name falls from your lips in a moan as his thumb presses to your clit. Crowley only laughs before moving his lips lower on your body. His hair slips through your fingers and you reach above your head, hands wrapping around the edge of the desk.

Desire curls in your belly as he continues his ministrations. You need him, and from what you’d felt earlier, you weren’t sure how Crowley was still holding out. Crowley’s eyes flick up to watch your reactions as he presses kisses to your abdomen. His tongue flicks out, dipping into your belly button. “I thought you said you weren’t sure how much longer you could wait,” you complain.

“Long enough to get revenge,” Crowley replies. He stands over you and hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties. Once the material is discarded, you spread your legs wide. Crowley’s eyes rake over you and he groans as he takes in the sight he’s been missing for two weeks. He places one hand on your hip and holds you down as he runs two fingers from his other hand along your dripping entrance. “So bloody wet,” Crowley groans.

“Please,” you whimper as he dips a finger inside you and pulls it back out. You try to buck your hips, but Crowley holds you firmly against the desk. “Fuck me,” you whisper as you watch Crowley bring his finger to his lips and suck it clean.

“Well, if you insist,” Crowley smirks. You watch, squirming against the desk, as Crowley hastily discards his clothes. His hard cock springs free as he pushes down his boxers, making you groan. He takes his thick cock in hand, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up with your entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” you moan as he pushes into you inch by inch. He rolls his hips, pushing deeper inside you each time. You press your heel against his ass, pulling him closer so that he bottoms out inside you.

“I’ve missed this,” Crowley groans, his fingers digging into the skin of your hips. You gasp as he pulls back, leaving just his tip inside you before thrusting in again. Crowley sets a brutal pace, thrusting into you over and over again.

Your breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts. Crowley watches the way your body responds to his, drinking in the sight. You grasp the edge of the desk tighter, your knuckles turning white. One of Crowley’s hands slides up your body and grasps your breast. Your back arches off the table as he squeezes. “Crowley, please,” you moan.

Your plea makes Crowley groan. He pulls himself from you suddenly, making you whimper. Slipping his hands beneath our back and the nape of your neck, he helps you to sit up at the edge of the table. He takes hold of your hips and helps you down from the desk before turning you to face it. One of his hands splays across your back between your shoulders and pushes you forward, leaning you over the desk. You prop yourself on your elbows and spread your legs when he taps the insides of your feet with his toes. Crowley’s hand slides up from your back and fists into your hair. He uses his other hand to line himself up with your entrance before pushing into you again.

You cry out as he pulls your hair, hard enough to tilt your hair back. The pain only adds to your pleasure. Grunts and moans fill the room along with the slap of skin on skin as Crowley thrusts into you again and again. Crowley’s pace quickens, the knot in your stomach twisting tighter and tighter.

You feel Crowley’s free hand slide down your body, his fingers find their way to your clit, pressing rough circles to the sensitive bundle of nerves. The feeling makes your body shudder as the knot in your stomach threatens to snap. Crowley’s pace falters, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Your walls pull tight around his throbbing cock and with a few more rough thrusts, you come completely undone.

“Crowley!” you cry out as you reach your high. The knot in your stomach snaps and pleasure courses through you. Your knees go weak and you try to grasp at something in order to keep yourself upright, but the smooth surface of the desk offers no purchase. Crowley wraps his arm around your waist, holding you up as he chases his own release, prolonging your orgasm as he does.

Crowley grunts and groans your name as your walls clamp down around him. He pulls your hair hard, forcing you to stand with your back against his chest as he delivers one last thrust. Crowley buries his face in the crook of your neck as he hits his peak. You moan as he bites down on your skin, muffling the sounds he makes as he spills himself inside you with each pulse of his cock.

Reaching behind you, wrists still bound, you comb your fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley wraps both arms around you and holds you close, your body slotted against his. “I’ve missed this,” Crowley mutters against your skin.

“Me too,” you admit, “Two weeks was much too long.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Crowley says. He pulls himself from you and turns you to face him. You smile as he pulls you close and leans in for a kiss. You close the distance, pressing your lips to his, both of you fighting for dominance.

You hear the click of Crowley’s fingers and the next thing you know, your back is hitting your bed. Crowley lies above you, his forearms resting to either side of your head. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?” you tease. You smile up at him, running your fingers slowly down his chest.

“Just making up for lost time, Love,” Crowley replies. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and squirm beneath him, anticipation building within you.


End file.
